


Rosé & Bubblegum

by LetTheMusicMoveYou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective Harry, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Minor Louis Tomlinson/OMC, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Sugar Baby Louis, Tags Are Hard, Undercover, detective liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheMusicMoveYou/pseuds/LetTheMusicMoveYou
Summary: “Hi Liam and Harry, welcome to the madhouse.” Andrew chuckles as he squeezes Louis’ hips. “Be good and play nice kitten.” Louis practically purrs at that. When he speaks again, his eyes are still locked on Harry. “You know I never do daddy.” Harry’s pretty sure they just met the variable to this mission. He’s just hoping he can handle him.(Or the one where Harry is an undercover detective trying to bring down an international criminal and Louis is the sugar baby to said criminal. Harry gets a little distracted, and it becomes unclear who is saving who).Title from Champagne & Sunshine by PLVTINUM feat. Tarro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I suck at summaries haha! Basically, this popped into my head when I was listening to the song Champagne & Sunshine by PLVTINUM. I just can't resist the idea of undercover detective Harry falling for Louis who's the sugar baby to the man Harry's trying to bring down. Louis starts out with an original character, but don't worry this is nothing but endgame Larry :)
> 
> I'd love to know if you'd be interested in reading more of this, and if you have any ideas for what you'd like to see in this story!
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

Harry watches out of the tinted window of the car as the streets of London roll by in a blur. Some people can’t stand the city, but Harry’s never been one of them. He loves the constant movement, the chaos. The city never sleeps. And neither does he, at least not much these days. Not that he minds really. Harry loves working, loves staying busy cause it keeps his mind off of other things that he prefers not to think about. 

He’s pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Liam, next to him, drumming his fingers on the leather seat of the car. They haven’t actually said anything to each other since they piled into the back seat nearly thirty minutes ago, and there was only mumbled “hello’s” before that. Anyone looking from the outside in might think they’re fighting, but they’re not. 

Liam’s been Harry’s work partner for over three years. They’ve learned a few things about each other along the way. For example, Liam knows not to to disturb Harry when he’s doing Yoga and that Sushi truly is the way to his heart. And Harry knows that even though Liam acts tough he secretly likes to read romance novels and he literally can’t cook anything to save his life. 

He also knows that Liam doesn’t like to talk right before a mission, likes to gather his thoughts. Harry can respect that, _does respect that_. Harry used to think that working undercover was more difficult with a partner. Constantly having to worry about not only your own actions and safety, but someone else’s as well. But that was until he was partnered with Liam. It was maybe a little rocky at first, but it only took a couple of missions together before they were working like a well-oiled machine. They just always seem to be in complete sync. 

Harry swears sometimes that he can predict Liam’s next movements better than he can guess his own. He’s even dated women before who were intimidated by his relationship with his partner. Although, they always thought Liam was his partner at the advertising agency cause that’s what Harry had told them. ‘Don’t bring your work home with you’ is generally a good rule of thumb, but in Harry’s line of work it’s key to survival. Not that Harry’s had to worry much about his job interfering with a relationship lately. His last one didn’t end so well, so he’s been taking a bit of a break. Liam calls it sulking, but Harry prefers the term ‘re-grouping.’ 

Harry glances down at his watch. They should be reaching their destination in less than five minutes. He feels his stomach make a slight swoop of nervousness at the thought. No matter how many times he’s done this, the jitters still never seem to go away. The difference now though is that he doesn’t let the them control him anymore. 

Harry had decided early on in his law enforcement career that he wanted to be an undercover detective. In fact, he knew it from his first day at the academy. People tend to get burned out doing undercover work, because you have to pour every ounce of yourself and your life into every single mission. But that’s what Harry loves about it. He doesn’t do anything half-way. Neither does Liam, that’s probably why they get on so well. 

Suddenly, Liam’s hand stills beside him and he clears his throat before breaking the silence. “Think we should go over it one more time?” Harry turns his gaze from the window to Liam. They’re wearing impeccably tailored suits that probably cost more than the monthly rent on both of their flats combined. _But they’ve got a role to play_. When Harry was still in school he had been voted as ‘most likely to become a famous actor.’ Bit ironic now that he thinks about it. 

He nods as he watches Liam attempt to smooth down a non-existent wrinkle in his trousers. He stops when he sees Harry’s acknowledgement. “Ok, so we’re meeting with Andrew Hartford. We know he has ties to at least two drug cartels and no less than three international arms dealers. He’s been charged with conspiracy to distribute banned substances twice and distributing illegal weapons once, but none of the charges ever stuck.” Harry nods at Liam's words, “and people who work for him tend to go missing when they stop being useful.” He watches as Liam’s jaw tightens at that. “Right, which is why us posing as potential business partners for him is a sparkling idea. Remind me to thank the guys at command later.” 

Harry chuckles at that. Liam pretends to hate the danger, but he actually loves it. Thrives off of it really, _they both do_. He nudges Liam gently on the shoulder, “you know we’re solid Li. Nothing to worry about.” That’s mostly true. They’ve been laying the groundwork for this mission for months. The cyber department at the precinct has created a digital trail for their new personas and they’ve used their police _resources_ to encourage some influential people in the underground to vouch for them. They’re as prepared as they can be. The problem is that there’s variables to every mission. It’s always the variables that keep Harry up at night. 

He adjusts the ridiculously expensive watch on his wrist before sliding his eyes back to Liam. “So what else do we know?” Liam shrugs noncommittally. “Not much. But that’s the problem innit?” He doesn’t even pause long enough for Harry to answer. “The man’s a bit of an enigma. Mid-to-late forties, maybe 46 or 47. And he has a penchant for sweet young things at least half his age.” Harry snorts at that, “and they love him for his fantastic personality not all of his dirty money no doubt.” Liam nods smirking. “Yeah, why is it always the international crime bosses that get all the action?” 

Harry chuckles as he glances out the window again, they’re getting close. “Alright, so I’m Harry James and you’re Liam Stark.” They learned a long time ago that it’s easier to use their real first names when they can get away with it. Your brain will do funny things under pressure, it’s better to keep it simple. Liam nods, “Right. And we’re interested in getting in on his next arms drop. We’ve done most of our business off the coast of Ireland, but we’re looking to get into the London market.” Harry nods then cocks his head to the side. “Think it will work?” Liam shrugs again, “I think we’re probably on the right track considering that he wants to meet us on his property not some seedy back alley.” Harry lets out a breathy laugh. “Either that or he prefers to kill us in the comfort of his own home.” Liam attempts to level him with a look, but he doesn’t have the time to add a comment before the car rolls to a stop. 

Harry leans forward and mumbles a thank you to their driver, a rookie officer, who no doubt pulled the short straw to end up driving the detectives around. He turns back to Liam and puts a hand on his knee squeezing tightly. “Just another day at the office right?” Liam grins back at him. “Just another day in paradise mate. See you on the other side.” Liam puts his hand over Harry’s and squeezes back. Harry smirks, “let’s go kick some mob ass.” Liam nods before reaching for his door handle, “Hell yeah.”

Harry exits the car and meets Liam on the other side before joining him in staring up into the sprawling property in front of them that seems to go on for acres. They’re just on the edge of London. The building in front of them looks modern, probably built in the last ten years, and definitely expensive. Harry hears their car start to drive away behind them as they’re approached by two very large men dressed head to toe in black, and obviously armed. Harry and Liam are too, they’re just a little more subtle about it. 

The bald one speaks first, while the one with the thick black mustache just gives them the death glare. “Can we help you gentleman?” Liam smiles at him easily, not rattled in the least. “Yes sir, you can. I’m Liam Stark and this is my partner Harry James. We’re here for a meeting with Mr. Hartford.” Baldy gives them one more look up and down before turning to mustache who just shrugs before grunting. The bald one sighs before turning back to them, “alright follow us.” 

Harry throws a grin to Liam as they follow their less than hospitable hosts up the front steps and through the door. The interior is just as lavish as the outside. There’s black marble and gold as far as the eye can see. It’s a little boujee for Harry’s taste, but he can still appreciate the statement it makes. They’re led into a lounge that is filled with sleek black leather furniture. Once they’ve both seated themselves on the sofa on one edge of the room the guards inform them Mr. Hartford will be in shortly before they’re left alone. 

Harry barely has time to glance around the room before the door is opening again. They both stand when a silver haired man enters the room. He’s not very big in stature, probably a good three or four inches shorter than Harry and has a medium build, but he makes up for it in attitude. He looks like the kind of man who could melt somebody with his stare. He smiles at them, but Harry doesn’t see an ounce of anything friendly in his expression. “Welcome to my humble home gentlemen.” Harry has to work hard to bite back a laugh. He could use a lot of words to describe this property and none of them are anything near humble. 

They take their seats again as Andrew settles himself in an armchair across from them. Harry leans back in his seat. “Thank you sir, it’s an honor and a pleasure to meet you. “I’m Harry James.” He nods his head to Liam. “And this is my partner Liam Stark.” Andrew nods, looking amused. “Thank you for the introductions Mr. James, but I already knew that. Wouldn’t be in the position I’m in now if I didn’t do my homework would I?” Harry grins. _So that’s how it’s going to be?_

“Then you should probably get your guards on board, poor blokes looked downright confused.” The other man lets out a genuine bark of laughter at that. “Fair play Mr. James.” Harry smirks, “Please call me Harry sir.” He nods, “Of course. Please call me Andrew. And do tell me what brings you boys to my doorstep?” 

Harry watches as Liam easily crosses one leg over the other. He looks like he’s getting in his mode, he loves talking business. Harry has a theory that he must have been a Lawyer or something in a past life. He gives the older man his best smile. “We’re here because we know you’re the best Andrew. And we don’t work with anything less than that. Ireland’s been very good to us for the last few years, but we’re looking to come home. They have great beer, but nothing beats a good cuppa on a rainy London morning.” 

Andrew laughs again looking genuinely amused by them. “I’m with you on that one Liam. Ireland’s quite the good time, but it’s not home. Your reputations precede you both, I’ve heard great things about your successes in the land of the Irish.” He pauses, clasping his hands in his lap. “I am a bit curious though. Why team up with me, when you could just start your own operation here in London? I assume you would have the resources.” 

Liam grins triumphantly, “I was hoping you would ask sir. As I said before, we only work with the best. We also don’t tolerate any room for mistakes. We’d like to build a partnership with you so we can start our operations here in London out right. I think we could be a great asset to you Andrew. Why be enemies when we could be the strongest allies this city has ever seen?”

Andrew doesn’t say anything for a while. He’s making a show of considering what Liam’s said, but Harry can tell his partner has won him over. Liam could sell a used car to a monkey with one arm tied behind his back. Andrew finally unclasps his hands leaning back in his seat. “You two are pretty brash waltzing in here assuming that I’d be willing to team up with you instead of just crushing you under my shoe. I can appreciate your balls gentleman, and I happen to agree with you Liam. We could leave this city quaking.” 

Liam flashes a grin at Harry before turning back to Andrew. “So you in?” Andrew grins back, “why the hell not?” Harry feels a spark of adrenaline race up his spine. He’s never experienced anything else that gets him high like this. One of these days their luck will probably run out, but until that day they’re gonna keep riding the wave. He grins at Andrew, “that’s the spirit.” 

Liam uncrosses his legs. “So what’s our first step?” Andrew snickers, “Eager huh? I can appreciate that. Well, I prefer to keep all my work close to my vest. Easier to keep an eye on everything that way. You boys have accommodations in London?” Liam nods, “a friend of mine owns a hotel downtown. He’s got a couple rooms held back for us indefinitely.” Andrew shakes his head. “Nonsense. You’ll both stay here. I’ve got plenty of room, and it will allow us to get our work done faster. We could be operational in a month at the latest.” 

Harry glances to Liam who’s nodding. This wasn’t their original plan, but Andrew's right it will make their work go faster. Andrew just doesn’t realize yet that they have _very_ different goals. Harry joins Liam in nodding. “That’s very generous of you sir. I think it would be very beneficial to our business for us to stay here.” Andrew beams at their responses. “Fantastic. I’ll have someone send for your things. Just let me know the address of your hotel.” Liam nods, “of course. Thank you sir.”

Andrew nods. “My pleasure, but enough of the sir from both of you. We’re business partners now. I’m Andrew, nothing else.” They both nod and Andrew grins. “Good. Now that that’s settled, how about a Scotch?” Liam laughs, “you read my mind.” Harry snickers internally because he knows that Liam loathes Scotch. He wonders briefly if they’re both going to hell for how easily they can lie at the drop of a hat. 

They stand then and follow Andrew out of the room and towards what Harry assumes is the kitchen. They eventually reach their destination and as Harry predicted there is even more black marble in here than anywhere else in the house so far. What he wasn’t expecting however is the lean, feathery haired boy standing at the counter. He’s wearing nothing but a pair of _very short_ neon pink shorts that just barely cover the curves of his bum. He puts down the kettle he’s holding when he hears them enter the room. When he turns towards them Harry’s struck by the striking blue eyes that contrast sharply to his golden tanned skin. Harry doesn’t go for blokes that often, but he figures he would make an exception for this one. 

Andrew crosses the kitchen quickly squeezing himself between the boy and the counter behind him, before wrapping his hands around his waist and placing a kiss on the side of his neck. The boy tilts his head to give Andrew better access, but he doesn’t take his eyes off of Harry. Andrew is still kissing up his neck when Harry hears the boy mutter quietly, “who are your friends daddy?” Harry’s not exactly sure what causes the spark deep in his stomach, it’s either the light wisp of his voice or _that_ word. Maybe both.

Andrew chuckles against the boy’s skin. “These are my new business partners kitten, they’re going to be staying with us for a while. Meet Liam Stark and Harry James.” He pulls himself from the boy long enough to look at them again. “Boys this beautiful creature is my love, Louis.” Harry figures he’s probably about him and Liam’s age. Liam wasn’t kidding when he said Andrew likes ‘em young. Louis smirks at them. “Hi Liam and Harry, welcome to the madhouse.” Andrew chuckles as he squeezes Louis’ hips. “Be good and play nice kitten.” Louis giggles lightly before he practically purrs in the older man's arms. But when he speaks again, his eyes are still locked on Harry. “You know I never do daddy.” 

Harry’s pretty sure they just met the variable to this mission. 

_He’s just hoping he can handle him_.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm maybe having too much fun writing this! :) 
> 
> Would love to know your thoughts, and if you have any ideas!
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

Louis stopped giving a shit what anyone thinks about him a long time ago. It’s probably one of the most common side effects of his current profession. Although he’d be the first to admit that it’s a lot easier to ignore the vulgar remarks and judgmental stares when you have a closet full of designer clothes worth more than those peoples’ yearly incomes. He finds Gucci soothing, so sue him. 

But if he’s being completely honest it’s not just the fancy clothes, extravagant trips, and luxury cars that make him love what he does. He likes feeling needed. Most people scoff at him. They say he took the easy way out in life, being the companion to rich older men who lavish him in money and luxuries. _Those people are wrong_.

Sure, there are major perks. Louis’ seen and done things in the last several years that sixteen year old him never could have even dreamed of. But it’s not always easy. His job is to be there for another person at all times, constantly putting their needs and desires above his own. It can get lonely and suffocating. There’s also the significant risks. He’s had men slap him across the face, _without his consent_. One guy even tried to starve him until Louis did what he wanted. Luckily he was able to get himself out of those situations. Some of his friends haven’t been so lucky though, ending up severely hurt. And when someone like Louis and his friends’ get hurt, no one really cares. Police and law enforcement typically do very little, if anything, to help. They’re told that their lifestyles _invite_ violence and they’re left to fend for themselves. 

Louis’ become pretty good at taking care of himself over the years. He has the classically tragic ‘mother abandoned him for drugs and father never cared about him enough to even learn his name’ backstory. Louie stopped telling that story years ago though, cause frankly he doesn’t consider it relevant. At only 24, he’s more than twice as successful as both of his parents combined. He’s learned to dodge every hurdle that comes his way, make lemonade when life gives him lemons, turn coal into diamonds. Or whatever shitty metaphor you want to use. The point is he takes his job seriously, and he’s fucking good at it. 

And he has to admit that his current gig is one of the best he’s ever had. He’s been with Andrew officially for a little over six months now. Andrew is actually one of the youngest men Louis’ been a companion to, despite the fact that he’s twice Louis’ age. He’s maybe a little on the dull side for Louis, but he always makes sure that he gets everything he could ever want. He’s also very sweet, _at least to Louis_. 

Louis’ not 100% sure what it is exactly that Andrew does for a living, but he’s 99% sure that it’s not legal. Quite honestly, he really doesn’t care as long as it doesn’t make him collateral damage. He has friends that keep their ears to the underground and let him know when there’s anything that he might want to be worried about. According to all of his sources, none of Andrew’s companions have ever been anything but safe and well taken care of. 

The fact that he gets to live in Andrew’s bloody mansion filled with life’s finest things is also a major check to the plus column. Louis spends most of his days lounging by the pool sipping margaritas, and his nights making sure Andrew is well satisfied. Andrew is pretty low maintenance compared to most of Louis’ former partners. He likes the occasional kink sure, but nothing too out of the ordinary. 

It’s a good life, and Louis shouldn’t complain. It’s just that it’s a little, well… boring. Louis’ fallen into a bit of a rut lately. He and Andrew have their standard routine, and it’s just the same thing day in and day out. Sure there’s the occasional business trip or fancy dinner party he gets to accompany Andrew to, but it hasn’t done much to break up the monotony. 

That’s probably why he’s so intrigued by the two strangers that Andrew’s brought into the kitchen today. They look to be about Louis’ age, _and they’re yummy_. Especially the curly haired one with the emerald green eyes. His suit fits like a glove and it does very little to conceal the muscles in his arms and abs. _Not that Louis’ complaining_. In fact, he might actually be drooling. 

He tries to focus on what Andrew’s murmuring against his neck as he kisses him softly. Andrew’s always _so_ gentle with him. Apparently, the curly haired one is named Harry and the other Liam. They’re new partners of Andrew’s, and they’re going to be staying in the mansion. _Louis can definitely work with that_. 

He makes sure to keep his eyes locked on Harry. Mostly cause Harry’s just fun to look at, but also because he likes the way the other man seems to squirm under his gaze. He also quite likes the way that Harry’s eyes keep flicking to his very tight pool shorts. He almost chuckles at the way that Harry’s eyes practically bulge out of his head when Louis calls Andrew daddy. He also can’t help but notice that Harry’s trousers look a little tighter in the crotch than they did when he first walked in the kitchen. 

Louis is faithful to Andrew, but that doesn’t mean he can’t have a little fun. And teasing Harry might just become his new favorite way to pass the time. Once Andrew has successfully left at least two new love bites on Louis’ already marked up neck he finally pulls away and says something to Liam about needing to arrange to have their things delivered from the hotel. The go to Andrew’s study, leaving Louis with harry in the kitchen. _Perfect_. 

Louis gives Harry the sweet and innocent smile he’s perfected over the years. “Can I interest you in a cup of tea? Just made it fresh.” Harry smiles back and nods as he takes a seat on one of the stools at the kitchen island that’s separating him from Louis. “That would be lovely, thanks.” Louis smirks, he’s making it too easy. He makes sure his eyes stay locked on Harry’s. “How do you take it? Sweet, I imagine.” The way Harry blushes at that is delicious, but he recovers quickly. “Just black is fine.” Louis hums. “Like it strong, hmm? So do I.” 

Now it’s Harry who’s smirking. “Does that routine really work on anyone who’s under 40? A little cheesy, don’t you think?” Louis lets out a sharp bark of laughter. _Harry is going to be even more fun than he thought_. He rounds the counter to where Harry’s sitting, and sets the mug of tea in front of him. Louis leans in so that his mouth is inches from Harry’s ear. “I don’t know, why don’t you tell me?” Then he reaches down to Harry’s lap and cups his bulge in the palm of his hand. Half hard, just as he suspected. He chuckles and pulls his hand away before stepping back to give Harry a smirk. “Looks like it’s working just fine love.” 

He gives him a wink before he twirls on his heel and leaves a shocked and flustered Harry in the kitchen.

He has a feeling he’s not going to be bored as long as Harry is around.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm really having a lot of fun writing this one! I'd love to know what you think and if you have any ideas on where you'd like to see it go.
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

Harry drops his suddenly sweaty forehead to the black marble counter in front of him and takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. Did Louis really just call him out on not being interested, and then actually grab his crotch to prove it? _Yeah, that just happened_. Harry sighs as he sits back up in the kitchen stool. He really doesn’t know what to think right now. At this point Louis could either be a major snag in this mission or just a harmless quirk. But he’s definitely _something_. 

Harry is still attempting and mostly failing at pulling himself together when he hears someone else walk into the kitchen. He turns in the stool to see Liam. And he can’t help but notice that his partner looks worried. Harry sighs, “Liam you better be making that face cause you just found out this place has no wifi and not because there’s something wrong with our plan.” 

Liam rolls his eyes at Harry’s lame joke as he sits next to him and scoots his stool as close to Harry’s as physically possible. The quieter they can talk the less likely they are to be overheard. His voice is barely above a whisper when he speaks. “I made a call to the precinct to have our things sent over, and then I made a few other calls.” He pauses. “I was hoping some of our informants might have some info on Louis.” Harry raises his eyebrows at him. “And?” 

He watches as Liam taps his fingertips on his own thigh. He tends to do that when he’s nervous. Not something Harry wants to see right now. Liam sighs again. “Zayn had something.” Zayn is a working boy that Harry and Liam met in a mission a few years ago. Actually, more like saved him during a mission. He was mixed up with a mob boss who had a penchant for beating the crap out of Zayn whenever something didn’t go his way or if he was just simply bored. They had tried to convince Zayn to get off the streets for good, but much to their disappointment it didn’t work. He had, however, agreed to inform for them whenever he could. Zayn has proven to be a very helpful ally for them over the years. Harry’s pretty sure Liam has a thing for him, but he hasn’t gotten him to admit it yet.

Harry takes a sip from his mug of tea before turning back to Liam. “And what exactly did Zayn say?” Liam shifts in his stool, his large frame not exactly fitting on the small seat. “He said he doesn’t know Louis well, but they’ve run into each other a few times and he’s also heard a few stories about him. He said he’s had a rough life. Dead beat dad and drug addict mom. Been on the streets since he was sixteen. Zayn said he’s smart, like really smart. Apparently Louis doesn’t come cheap so he only plays with the big dogs. He also said he has a network of informants who help him choose the safest clients.” 

Harry raises his eyebrows at that. “And an international arms dealer is considered to be safe?” Liam shrugs, “apparently none of Andrew’s previous companions have ever been harmed.” Harry hums in thought. “So what your saying is we have a crafty little speedo wearing genius on our hands?” Liam snorts out a laugh at that before his face suddenly turns serious again. “Yeah, he could either be just entertaining or disastrous for our mission depending on his mood.” 

Harry furrows his brows when suddenly an idea hits him. “Wait Li. I think Zayn could still be even more helpful here.” Liam gives him a quizzical look. “What are you talking about Haz?” Harry smirks, “I think he might be able to help us keep Louis in line.” Liam looks like he’s about to ask another question but he gets cut off when Andrew sweeps back into the kitchen. 

“There you boys are.” He positions himself across from them on the other side of the kitchen island. “And what are you two discussing so intently?" Harry shares a quick glance with Liam before speaking up. Liam is probably going to kill him, but he needs to put his new plan into motion now if they have a chance of making it work. “Actually Andrew, we do have a question for you. Or rather, Liam has a question but he’s probably a little too embarrassed to ask.” Harry turns to Liam and gives him a playful shove on the shoulder. Liam is playing along perfectly with a shy look on his face, even though he has no idea where Harry’s gong with this. _They’re always in sync_. 

Harry grins as he turns back to Andrew. “You see Liam has a boy of his own. Zayn. He was going to be staying with us at the hotel, and I’m honestly not sure if they can go more than a week without each other. But he wasn’t sure if you would want another stranger in you home.” Harry feels Liam shift slightly in his seat next to him, and he knows he’s never going to hear the end of this. 

They both watch as a huge grin takes over Andrew’s face. He quickly makes his way around the counter to give Liam a clap on the back. “Liam, why didn’t you say so? Zayn is more than welcome here. Besides, I’m sure Louis will love having a little friend around.” Harry beams at him, “I’m sure he will.” Liam gives him a sideways glance so quick Harry almost misses it. Liam stands up to shake Andrew’s hand. “Thank you so much sir. I’m sure Zayn will be thrilled. I can’t wait to tell him.” 

Andrew claps his hands together happily. “Well, it’s all settled then. Liam, make the arrangements to have a car sent for Zayn and I’ll make sure we prepare a room big enough for the two of you.” Harry chuckles, “you might want to make sure it’s sound proof. Being quiet is not really their forte.” Liam looks like he’s going to throttle Harry, and he’s pretty sure that it’s not just part of the act. But Andrew just turns to Liam and winks. “Well there’s nothing wrong with loud is there Liam?” Liam chuckles easily and shakes his head. “No, I guess there isn’t.” Andrew grins. “Alright then, dinner will be in two hours. Until then, feel free to explore the house. Any rooms that are off limits will be locked. I’ll have someone show you to your own rooms shortly. They both nod. Harry finally stands up from his stool too. “Thank you so much for everything.” Andrew grins. “It’s my pleasure, I think we’re going to do great things together boys.” He shakes both of their hands again before exiting the kitchen. 

Liam waits a full thirty seconds after he’s gone before grabbing Harry’s arm forcefully and pulling him closer so that he can whisper harshly in his ear. “Have you lost your damn mind? What were you thinking bringing Zayn into this?” Harry sighs, he knew this argument was coming but that doesn’t mean he’s excited to have it. “I was thinking that Zayn’s helped us in missions before, and also that he’s perfectly suited for this one.” Liam grunts. “But this one is especially dangerous Haz, and Louis already _knows_ him.” Harry nods. “Exactly. Louis knows that Zayn is a call boy and a companion so he won’t think twice about him being by your side. Besides, he might even trust Zayn enough to tell him things that he wouldn’t normally tell anyone else. That could be a huge help to us.” 

Liam is still trying to look angry, but Harry can tell he agrees with him. Finally he sighs and drops Harry’s arm. “Fine, but you better not be wrong about this. If Zayn gets hurt in any way, I swear I’m holding you personally accountable Styles.” Harry nods, he doesn’t doubt it for a second. “Don’t worry Li. This one is going to be a catwalk, I’m sure of it.”

He just wishes he felt as confident as he sounds.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So far I've just been writing this story in either Harry or Louis' POV's, but I've been playing with the idea of adding Liam and Zayn's too. Let me know if that's something you'd like to see! And as always I'd love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

Louis can’t seem to wipe the huge grin off of his face. _This day just seems to be getting better and better_. He adjusts his position slightly so he’s a little more comfortable. He should probably be embarrassed about sitting in Andrew’s lap on account of the fact that Harry and Liam are only a few feet away from them on the nearby sofa, but he’s fairly certain the part of his brain that produces embarrassment shut down years ago. Yet another hazard of his job, _probably_. 

Andrew has just informed him that they are going to be getting another houseguest any minute now. Apparently Liam has his own companion, Zayn Malik. Unlike most of the people that run in Andrew’s circle, that’s a name that Louis actually recognizes. He and Zayn aren’t BFF’s or anything, but their paths have crossed a few times in the past. That’s understandable considering they both work the same circuits. Honestly Louis’ just excited to see a familiar face, and maybe have a partner in crime. 

Louis had heard from friends and the grapevine that Zayn had gone off the radar for the last few years. Before that Zayn had been with a man who turned about to be cruelly abusive. Louis had heard stories about it and they were all horrific. His heart had hurt for Zayn, but he’d never made an effort to reach out and tell him so. Even though he and Zayn have really never moved past acquaintances he still felt guilty for not saying anything. Bad shit happens to people like him and Zayn all the time and no one cares, that makes it extra important that they care about each other. 

Apparently Zayn has been with Liam for several months. Louis’ only known Liam and Harry for the better part of an hour, but they do seem like decent blokes. At least as decent as anyone in their line of work can be. And he knows that Andrew would have never invited them to stay at the house if there was even a hint of abuse in their backgrounds. Andrew may lean towards boring as far a Louis is concerned, but he’s smart as hell and he always does his research. Louis can respect that, he _does_ respect it. 

Besides the fact that Liam seems to be a perfect gentleman he’s also fit as fuck. Louis can acknowledge that objectively, even if Liam isn’t necessarily his type. He doesn’t usually go for clean cut and muscles, but if he did he would definitely go for Liam. If he did actually date guys his own age his type would probably be a little messier. Like unruly hair, dark eyes, pouty lips, and… Harry. _Shit_. 

He’s pulled from his incriminating thoughts when two of Andrew’s guards enter the lounge with a dark haired young man that Louis recognizes as Zayn. Louis gives him a warm smile when their eyes lock. He’s wearing tight black jeans under a black jumper and black combat boots, it would probably look ridiculous on anyone else but he makes it work. 

Louis watches Zayn’s entire face light up when he sees Liam. He gives him a sweet kiss on the cheek after squeezing himself on the sofa between Liam and Harry. Harry is smirking at them amusedly as Liam wraps his arm around Zayn’s waist. They look blissfully happy and Louis can’t help but be a little jealous. Liam is probably only a few years older than Zayn. Louis wonders absently if it’s actually real, if it’s love for Zayn or just a job. Louis’ not sure if he himself even knows the difference anymore. 

After they’ve gone through introductions Andrew gives a squeeze to his hips. “Love, why don’t you give Zayn a tour of the house while I catch Liam and Harry up on some boring business stuff. Dinner should be ready in about half an hour.” Louis nods and hums happily. “Sure daddy.” He tries to slide out of Andrew’s lap as gracefully as possible before moving to stand in front of the sofa. He holds his hand out to help Zayn up and smiles when he takes it. He decides not to drop Zayn’s hand and instead uses it to pull him out of the room, because Louis rather likes the way that it makes the gazes of the men around them darken. 

He waits until they reach the kitchen before he finally drops Zayn’s hand. He gives him another smile before he whispers, “hi.” Zayn giggles at that, “hey Lou. Been awhile innit?” Louis nods, “yeah it really has. Thought I heard you were out of the game?” He does his best to phrase the question as gently as he can, but he doesn’t miss the way that Zayn’s eyes flash with pain even if only for a moment. Louis watches as Zayn runs his hand through his dark hair. “Had a bit of a set-back and took a break. I’m sure you heard about it.” He’s looking down and avoiding eye contact, so Louis reaches over to give his arm a reassuring squeeze. He waits for Zayn to finally look at him before he responds. “I’m so sorry that happened to you Zayn, and I’m sorry for not checking in on you when I heard. That should’t have happened ever.” 

Zayn looks a little taken aback. “Thanks for saying that, but I never would have expected you to say anything. It’s not like we even know each other that well.” Louis nods. “I know, but boys like us have got to stick together right?” He playfully knocks their hips together and Zayn laughs. “Fair point. So you gonna give me a tour of this bloody mansion or what?” Louis grins before turning to gesture his hand across the kitchen. “This is probably my favorite room in the whole house. All of the Vodka and Earl Grey a boy could possibly want.” Zayn chuckles, “not in that order I reckon?” Louis just shrugs before giving him a wink, “depends on the day I guess.”

They continue on through the house, stopping periodically so that Louis can give Zayn random facts about some of his favorite spots. He points out the library where he loves to curl up and read whatever novel he’s working through that week, until Andrew comes to find him for bed. He also makes sure to include a witty ‘Beauty and the Beast’ joke that makes Zayn snort with laughter. Eventually they end up in Louis and Andrew’s room. 

They’re both sprawled out on the plush canopied bed, and Zayn is fawning over the silk sheets when Louis turns to look at him. “So you’ve been with Liam for a few months?” Zayn nods, smiling softly. “Yeah, and he’s seriously amazing Lou.” He pauses for a second as if he’s gathering his thoughts. “I was so broken when he found me. Even though I knew what happened to me wasn’t my fault, I still couldn’t stop blaming myself. Kept convincing myself that I had deserved it.” His voice hitches at that and it makes Louis’ heart physically hurt. He grabs Zayn’s hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. “That’s not true Zayn, you didn’t do anything wrong.” 

Zayn nods and gives his hand a squeeze back. “I know that now, and I think I knew it then to be honest. But I didn’t let myself actually believe it until Li showed up in my life. It was like he taught me how to live again. Suddenly I was back in a world where I mattered, where I was more than just an object or a punching bag. He made me human again.” Louis gives him a wicked grin, “sounds like you’re whipped mate.” Zayn chuckles at that. “Yeah I guess I am.” Louis lets his expression get serious again. “I’m really happy for you Z, I’m glad you’re safe.” Zayn nods. “Thank you, it feels like I’m finally in a good place again. What about you? Is Andrew good to you?” Louis nods, “he’s great. I mean have you seen this house?” Zayn nods. “Yeah the mansion’s great, but we both know that’s not all there is to it.” Louis’ a little surprised to feel himself blushing slightly. “Yeah you’re right, but he’s pretty great in that department too. Never pushes me too hard or too far. In fact he’s very gentle, sometimes a little _too_ gentle if you know what I mean?” Z lets out a surprised laugh at that. “Yeah I know what you mean.” 

He leans back on his elbows and gives Zayn another grin, “I bet Liam is a devil in bed isn’t he?” Now Zayn is the one blushing. “Um.. yeah. No complaints there honestly.” Louis giggles. “I was a little surprised to see how young he is, Harry too. Andrew only works with the best, so they must be pretty ambitious to already be so successful. Zayn nods, “yeah they work really hard. People underestimate them a lot, but that only works to their advantage usually.” Louis nods. “And what about Harry?” Zayn raises his brow at him in question. “What about him?” Louis does his best attempt at a casual shrug. “Just wondering if he has anyone?” Zayn just gives him a knowing smile before shaking his head. “No, not that I know of. Bit of a lone wolf that one. Why, you interested?” 

Louis knows he’s only teasing, but he feels the need to be defensive anyway. “What? No, of course not. I mean, I’m happy where I am.” Zayn is still grinning, but he seems to have backed down slightly. “Yeah sure, but you have to admit he’s pretty fit? Anyone with eyes can see that. Are you saying that if you met him in another universe where you were unattached, you wouldn’t go for it?” Louis scoffs at that. “I prefer to live in the real world Zayn. Now come on, we’re gonna be late for dinner.”

Zayn is rolling his eyes and still smirking, but he lets Louis pull him up off the bed. “Whatever you say Lou.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Sorry, I know I haven't updated this in forever. But I sort of have a soft spot for it in my heart, so I always have to update it when the inspiration strikes. I'd love to hear your thoughts, or if you have any ideas for where you'd like this story to go!
> 
> I hope you're all having lovely days wherever you are! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

Harry smirks as he follows Zayn and Liam into what will now be the pair's shared bedroom at the Hartford mansion. Luckily they were all able to make it through dinner with Andrew and Louis without incident, but judging by the exasperated expression on Liam’s face he’s guessing it’s about to get real interesting. This is the first time they’ve all been able to talk in private since Zayn arrived at the mansion. Liam waits until Harry shuts the door before he wheels around to face both of them. “Alright Zayn, let’s hear what you learned from Louis.” He clearly doesn’t bother to hide the irritation in his voice.

Harry chuckles, “wow Li. There’s no foreplay with you, is there?” He can’t help but feel at least a little satisfied at the way that Liam’s face goes red at that. There are few things he enjoys more than riling Liam up. He’s about to add another comment, but Zayn beats him to it.

“Sorry Haz. I think he’s just trying to rush this along so we can christen this room proper.” Harry manages to keep a straight face for a few seconds, but he loses it when he sees Zayn wiggle his brows at Liam suggestively. Liam rolls his eyes.

“Oh I’m sorry. Excuse me for actually taking this seriously, and for not wanting to end up dead.” Suddenly the entire room falls silent. Liam must realize his mistake right away, because the annoyed expression drops off his face immediately.

Zayn has moved over to the foot of the bed and Harry watches as he takes a seat. He’s obviously trying to look like Liam’s comment didn’t bother him, but he’s clearly upset. Finally Zayn looks over at Liam.

”You think I don’t understand how dangerous this is Liam? No offense, but I might be the only one here who really _truly_ understands the risks of living in the orbit of someone like Andrew Hartford.” He pauses to make sure Liam is listening, and only continues after he sees him nod. When he speaks again his voice is softer, but just as steady. “I wouldn’t have agreed to do this if I wasn’t serious about it. Men like Andrew are dangerous. They’re like tornadoes ready to sweep up everyone in their path. Sure, he might treat Louis well. But that doesn’t mean he’s safe. None of us are.”

Harry watches as Liam moves to kneel in front of Zayn. When he speaks his voice is much softer, and has completely lost all of it’s edge. “I am so sorry Zayn. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m an idiot. Of course I know that you understand the danger here. Harry and I were the ones who pulled you out of that terrible situation.” He pauses to turn and look over at Harry. Instead of the anger he expects the only thing Harry sees on Liam’s face is pain, and maybe a little bit of regret. “That’s exactly why I didn’t want you involved in this. I don’t want you anywhere near this, but I didn’t have a choice.”

For the first time since he mentioned Zayn to Andrew, Harry is feeling a little guilty. Maybe he should’t have drug Zayn into this, or maybe in the very least he should have talked it out with Liam first. Instead, he basically signed Zayn up for this mission without giving him any say in the matter or any advance training. He’s suddenly pulled out of his spiraling thoughts by Zayn’s quiet yet steady voice. “I appreciate your concern Liam, but I made the choice to agree to this. I want to do this. Helping you take down Andrew means that we can stop at least one more person from hurting innocent people. I’m willing to take the risk, Liam. And that’s _my_ choice, not yours.”

Liam nods, but doesn’t move from his position in front of Zayn. “I get that Zayn, and I respect that you made your choice. I honestly do, but I also want you to know that I’m not going to stop obsessively worrying about you until this whole thing is officially over. Deal?” Zayn is shaking his head in exasperation, but he can’t quite manage to hide the fondness in his eyes.

Eventually he allows the grin that’s been quietly growing to take over his entire face. “Alright, but if you start wrapping me in bubble wrap I’m going to have to draw the line.” Liam only rolls his eyes with a chuckle as he pushes himself back to standing.

He glances over at Harry. “Well I did already call dibs on murdering Harry if anything even goes remotely wrong, so that does give me a little peace.”

Harry just shrugs as Zayn giggles. “What can I say? I’m a team player.”

Liam grins. “Alright, now that we’ve got that all settled I’d really love to hear what you got from Louis, Zayn?” Harry nods his agreement as he sinks down in an overstuffed armchair perched in the corner of the room while Liam takes a seat on the bed next to Zayn.

Zayn grins like the cat who ate the canary. “Actually Li, he was awfully interested in our sex life. Don’t worry, though. I told him you were a gentle yet firm lover, and apparently that was very believable because he ate it right up.” Harry can’t help but double over in laughter as Liam nearly chokes to death on his own saliva. After he finally composes himself again, Liam lets his back fall to the bed as he mutters something that sounds a lot like “why didn’t I just become a lawyer like my mum always wanted?”

Zayn’s still grinning when he turns to back to Harry. He also had quite a few questions about are friend Haz over here.” Harry feels his jaw drop open.

“Wait, what?” Apparently that got Liam’s attention too, because he pushes himself to sitting upright once again.

Zayn just shrugs at Harry’s question. “Mostly he wanted to know if you’re single. Think he’s got a thing for you mate. Actually, if you weren’t into birds I would say you should try to seduce him. It would probably work, and then he’d totally be on our side not Andrew’s.” Harry narrows his eyes at Liam who’s loudly and obviously clearing his throat. Zayn looks at Liam and then Harry in confusion until Harry sees the recognition pass over his face. “Wait, you are straight aren’t you?”

Harry sighs as he absently runs his hand through his hair. “I mean, is anyone really just one thing?”

Zayn’s eyes nearly double in size before he turns to Liam and swats him on the arm. “Why didn’t you tell me he likes dick? That’s key information!”

Liam squeaks indignantly while rubbing his arm. “Sorry, that’s not something I normally announce to our informers.”

Harry rolls his eyes fondly as Zayn flips Liam off. “I think maybe we should hold off on the ‘Harry seduces Louis’ plan unless it’s absolutely necessary.” Zayn cocks his head to the side in question.

“Are you saying you wouldn’t enjoy it?”

Harry dearly wishes that question didn’t make him blush, but apparently the universe hates him because he can feel his cheeks heating up. “That’s not the point, Zayn. Did Louis say anything else? Like anything that’s actually relevant to Andrew?” He does his best to ignore the way that both Zayn and Liam are now smirking at him with amused expressions on their faces.

Zayn taps his fingertips on his knee as he seemingly tries to think back on his conversation with Louis. Well, he did say that he’s glad I’m here so he has someone to spend time with. I actually got the impression that he finds Andrew a little boring.”

Liam is looking at him in shock. “Let me get this straight. He’s dating a literal mob boss who smuggles illegal weapons and drugs, and he thinks he’s _boring_?”

Zayn just shrugs. “Making a living as being the play thing of the underground’s most rich and powerful tends to warp your sense of _normal_.”

Liam and Zayn continue talking, but Harry’s not really listening. Instead, he’s thinking about what Zayn said. Louis’ someone who’s lived his whole life metaphorically walking along the edge of a cliff, and now it appears that he finds his boyfriend boring and Harry intriguing which could quite possibly be a dangerous combination.

_ So why does that thought give Harry an excited feeling deep in his chest? _

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been actually forever since I've updated this, but I was feeling inspired again. I'm going to try updating more regularly. Also, I changed the story summary, because I really didn't like the old one.
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear what you think! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

Louis sighs contentedly before rolling over onto his stomach. He stretches out on his pool chair that’s reclined all the way back. They should probably go inside, it’s been a few hours. But the sun just feels too glorious, and moving sounds like a terrible idea. He glances over to the chair next to him and smiles at Zayn. He’s still laying on his back with his hands resting on the back of his head. He’s wearing his own pair of very small swim pants but they’re black unlike Louis’ turquoise ones. 

“I’m really glad you’re here Z. Was getting rather boring doing this alone all day.” 

Zayn opens his eyes and winces at the bright sun before looking over at him. “We’ve barely spoken in the last few hours mate. Isn’t that basically the same as being alone?” 

Louis shakes his head defiantly. “Nope, not at all. I just like knowing that you’re here. Besides, I like you even better when you’re quiet anyways.” 

Zayn snorts at that. “Rude.” But he can’t hide the grin on his face.

Louis just smiles as he rests his head on his folded arms underneath him. He really did mean what he said. It’s only been a few days since Zayn moved in, but they’ve been having a wonderful time. They’ve basically been at each other’s sides non-stop, only splitting up in the evenings to be with Andrew and Liam respectively. They’ve fallen into a comfortable routine and it feels like they’ve been best friends for years.

Louis’ pulled from his thoughts when he suddenly feels the warmth of the sun leave his face. We he opens his eyes he sees Andrew looming over him. He’s wearing a rather expensive suit, expensive even by Andrew’s very high standards, and not a strand of his grey hair is out of place. Andrew may not necessarily be Louis’ ideal physical body type, but he can appreciate his impeccable style and grooming habits. The suit must mean he’s going off to do business then, _serious business_.

Andrew smiles down at him before motioning with his hand for Louis to stand up, which he complies with immediately. Andrew gives him a gentle kiss before settling himself on the chair Louis just vacated. Louis quickly scrambles onto his lap without being prompted, he’s nothing if not well trained. He’s knows Andrew will want to talk with him before he leaves for whatever business he’s going to do. It’s a familiar routine. 

Andrew is running his hands slowly along the outside of Louis’ bronzed thighs inching closer and closer to the hem of his shorts. It almost seems like an absent-minded gesture, like he doesn’t realize that he’s doing it. But Louis’ been with Andrew long enough to know that he never does anything unplanned. 

He almost startles when he hears Andrew’s crisp voice in his ear. “Lovely day for some sunning. Are you boys having a nice time?” Louis sneaks a quick glance over to Zayn to see that he has his eyes closed again and he’s not making a sound as if he doesn’t even know Andrew’s there. _Louis’ not the only one around here who’s well-trained_. 

He nods at Andrew’s question. “Yes, Daddy. M’ having a lovely time. Even better now that you’re here though.” Andrew chuckles at that. 

“You always know how to sweet talk me kitten. You’ll be the death of me one day I’m sure.” That’s something Louis’ always liked about Andrew, how practical and aware he is. He had realized immediately how Louis works, why he’s so good at what he does. Knows that every move Louis makes and every word out of his mouth is carefully chosen for the direct purpose of getting what he wants. 

But instead of opposing it, like some of Louis’ other clients have done in the past, Andrew actually embraces it. It’s probably because Andrew himself is a man who values going after what he wants. They’re a good fit in that way. 

Andrew’s hands have moved to Louis’ inner thighs now with his thumbs gently caressing the soft skin there. Louis hums at the touch. “Just like to make you happy Sir.” Louis doesn’t call him that very often, only when he wants to remind Andrew that he knows his place. It’s another unspoken agreement between them.

Andrew drops a kiss to his bare shoulder and Louis can feel his warm breath on his skin when he speaks. “That’s what I love about you kitten. Always know what I want.” 

Louis’ breath hitches when he feels Andrew’s hands slip under the hem of his pants. He quickly glances over to Zayn again to see that his eyes are still obediently closed. _Bless him_. 

Andrew doesn’t move any further than that, just keeps his hands where they are as he continues speaking. _It’s as if he’s doing it just because he can_. “I’m going into the city for a very important meeting. It will be an overnight trip, but I promise I’ll be back tomorrow morning for tea.” 

Louis nods at the information. It’s a semi-regular occurrence for Andrew to be gone for a night like this. Louis never minds a little time to himself. Maybe he’ll take a long bubble bath tonight or read in bed instead of the Library. 

He’s pulled from his evening planning thoughts when Andrew’s hand suddenly moves under his shorts and wraps itself around Louis’ cock giving him a firm stroke. Louis tries to stop the moan that action provoked but he’s less than successful. 

Andrew’s voice is back in his ear. “I trust that you’ll be good for me while I’m gone?” 

Louis nods before dropping his head back on Andrew’s shoulder. “Of course Daddy, always.” 

Andrew hums, “Mmm so good for me.” He kisses Louis chastely on his cheek which is almost comical considering where his hands are currently positioned. He finally removes his hands and gives Louis’ hips a squeeze before guiding him back to standing. 

He glances at his watch. “I need to get going kitten, my car is waiting. Have a lovely afternoon, but don’t stay out here too long. Don’t want that lovely brain of yours to melt.” 

Louis giggles and nods. “Promise Daddy.” Andrew grins and gives him one last kiss before making his way back into the house. 

Louis drops himself back in his chair before turning to face Zayn again. His eyes have opened and he’s laying on his side now facing Louis with one hand propping up his head. His expression looks serious. “Are you ok?” 

Louis nods as he pulls his knees into his chest and wraps his arms around them. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Zayn looks like he’s trying to choose his words carefully. “Andrew, is he always so… possessive?” 

Louis rests his head against his knees. “It’s fine Z. He just likes to tell me to be good before he leaves, makes him feel powerful. He’s never hurt me.” 

“I get that Lou, but there’s is such a thing as psychological abuse and it can be just as damaging as the physical stuff. I’m just saying that he clearly knew I heard all that. Seemed deliberate to me.” 

Louis nods. “It was. But like I said it’s fine. I’m in control Z.”

He watches as Zayn nods reluctantly. “Ok, just promise me you’ll tell me if that changes?” 

Louis smiles. “You’ll be my first call, promise.” 

Zayn grins back. “Damn straight.”

Louis chuckles as he stretches back out on the chair and closes his eyes letting the warmth of the sun lull him to sleep.

***

He had planned on reading in bed since Andrew won’t be back tonight, but something about that just didn’t feel right. He missed the Library too much. For some reason he’s always gravitated towards it. Like a safe haven. 

He looks up from his book when he sees movement from the doorway in his peripheral vision. Harry’s standing there with a book of his own in his hand. Louis hasn’t seen much of him the last few days. He’s just wearing joggers and a t-shirt with his hair pulled into a bun atop his head, _but he still looks good_. 

Harry looks hesitant like he’s trying to decide if he should leave. “Sorry to interrupt you, I can go somewhere else.” 

Louis shakes his head. “No need. There’s plenty of room here.” He gestures to the sofa positioned next to the arm chair he’s currently curled up in. “We are in a mansion after all.” 

Harry grins as he makes his way over to the sofa and sits down. “Fair point. How’s your book?” 

Louis shrugs. “Just started it, but it’s not bad so far.” He nods at the book in Harry’s hands. “You read a lot?”

Now it’s Harry’s turn to shrug. “Not as much as I’d like to honestly. Don’t get a lot of time for it with work. You?”

Louis nods happily. “Every night. I’ve always had trouble sleeping and it calms me. Besides I don’t leave this house that much.” He holds up the book in his hand. “This is how I go places these days.” His stomach suddenly twists at the sad expression on Harry’s face and he quickly back tracks. “It’s really not that dramatic though, I just like reading and stories.” 

Harry nods. “Right, me too.” 

After that they both settle into a mostly comfortable silence. Louis lets himself be taken by the words on the pages. Lets his brain paint it’s own version of the story. Thats what he loves most about reading: it makes you think while also allowing you to get out of your own thoughts. 

After awhile he glances to the clock on the wall and sees that it’s been nearly an hour. He uses his bookmark, the first dollar he ever earned on his own, to save his spot. He rests the book in his lap and stretches his arms above his head. He hadn’t even realized how long he’d been immobile. 

He looks over to the sofa to see that Harry too has stopped reading, he’s just sitting there with his book in his lap looking back at Louis. _How long has he been doing that?_ Louis stands then and starts making his way across the room towards the doorway. “I think I’m going to turn in. Have a good night Harry.” 

He makes it to the doorway and turns around just in time to see Harry nod. He’s about to step out into the hall when he hears Harry’s deep voice. “Hey Louis?” Louis turns back to the sofa once again and raises an eyebrow in question. Harry smiles. “For what it’s worth, I hope you get to go to all the places you want. And not just in your books.” 

For once in his life Louis actually doesn’t know what to say, but he somehow manages to squeak out a “thanks.” 

Harry’s still smiling, and his green eyes seem to be sparkling brighter than Louis’ ever seen them. “Good night Louis.” 

Louis just nods in response before slipping into the hallway. 

Later that night when he climbs under the covers and closes his eyes he only sees two green orbs lighting up the darkness in his mind. 

He sleeps better than he has in months.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this chapter turned out a little more angst-y than I first intended. But I think I finally have a vision now for where I want this story to go. 
> 
> I'd love to hear any thoughts you have! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

Harry shifts the position of his laptop resting on his legs. He’s settled into the large brown leather chair placed in the corner of what is supposed to be Liam and Zayn’s shared room at the mansion. Harry has been spending more time in here the last few days than in his own assigned room. He’s hoping Andrew doesn’t notice, or maybe he’ll just think they’re all _very_ close.

Harry stretches out his arms in front of him. He’s spent the last few hours both filling out case notes and trying to dig up more research on Andrew. It doesn’t feel like he’s accomplished much of either. Andrew’s business ties remain an enigma and Harry’s always thought that paperwork is the Devil’s handiwork. 

He looks across the room to where Zayn is sprawled across the bed in just a pair of boxers while absently flipping through channels of the large flat screen mounted on the wall. He finally settles on a documentary about street art, but he doesn’t really seem to be watching it. His eyes are fixed on the screen, but Harry can tell his thoughts are elsewhere. 

Liam must be thinking the same thing because he’s stopped his task of neatly unfolding and refolding every piece of clothing he and Zayn have brought with them. Harry knows that fiddling with mundane tasks is Liam’s way of working out a difficult case in his head. It’s unconventional, but effective. Harry’s long learned to just leave him to it. They’ve solved entire cases thanks to Liam’s sink full of dirty dishes. 

Now that Liam’s attention has shifted from the pile of impeccably folded clothes in front of him, he’s staring at Zayn too. Harry can see every ounce of fond and concern in Liam’s eyes as he watches Zayn silently, and once again he feels a tug of worry in his chest. _Was it really a good idea to drag Zayn into this?_

Finally Liam clears his throat, his attention still locked on Zayn. “So do you want to talk about it?” Zayn turns his gaze from the TV to give Liam a quizzical look.

“Talk about what?”

Liam sighs. “Whatever it is that you’re worrying about. I can practically hear you thinking from over here.” 

Harry can’t help but smile at the eye roll that pulls from Zayn. Zayn grabs the remote and turns off the TV before he responds. “If you could really read my mind Li you wouldn’t need me to explain it now would you?”

Liam is shaking his head in exasperation, but he’s smiling. “Indulge me.” 

Zayn lets out an exaggerated groan as he runs his fingers along the crisp duvet underneath him. After several beats of silence he glances over to Harry and then finally back to Liam. “I’m worried about Louis.” 

Harry unconsciously sits up a little straighter in his seat at that. He looks back to Liam to see that his face has softened considerably, but the concern is still there. He leans closer to Zayn as he speaks and Harry wonders if he even realizes he’s doing it. “Look Z, our main priority here is bringing Andrew to justice. But with that being said, we are going to do everything in our power to make sure there’s no collateral damage. Including Louis… and you.” 

Zayn’s nodding along to Liam’s words and now he’s smiling softly. “I know Li, that’s what you’ve said from the beginning and I trust you.” He glances quickly from Liam to Harry, and then back again. “I trust both of you. But that’s not why I’m worried.” 

Liam looks relieved for about five seconds before his face scrunches back up in concern. “That’s good to hear, but why are you worried then?” 

Zayn lets out a dramatic sigh and fiddles with the duvet a little while longer before finally answering. “I don’t like the way Andrew treats him. I saw him with Louis yesterday before he left on that business trip. The way he was talking to him, the way he was acting it was… concerning.” 

Before he’s even realized he’s doing it Harry quickly deposits his laptop on the desk behind him before moving to sit on the edge of the bed next to Zayn. “Concerning how Zayn?” 

Zayn looks nervous now, maybe more nervous than Harry’s ever seen him. _And that’s saying a lot_. His heart melts a little, but he really needs to know what’s got Zayn so worked up. He notices that Liam has moved to the bed now too and he’s sitting on Zayn’s other side. 

Even though he looks like he wants to pull Zayn into a hug, he keeps his hands where they are in his lap. But when he speaks his voice is soft and gentle like velvet. “It’s ok Z. We won’t get mad no matter what you tell us. We just need to get as much information as we can so that we can do a better job of keeping you _and_ Louis safe.” 

Zayn still looks reluctant, but he nods anyway. “Right. Well, yesterday Louis and I were laying out by the pool when Andrew came over to tell him he was leaving for business. He could have asked me to leave so they could talk in private, but he didn’t. Their conversation was pretty short, it mostly consisted of Andrew telling Louis he’d be gone and then asking him repeatedly if he was going to be good. The whole thing just made me feel uncomfortable.” 

Harry fights back the urge to let out a sigh of relief. That’s certainly not as bad as he was expecting it to be, but when he looks over to see the look on Liam’s face he knows his partner is not convinced. Liam seems hesitant, but he asks his question anyway. “Is there anything else Z?” 

Zayn looks nervous again. He sneaks a quick glance at Harry before finally turning back to Liam to answer. “He was… touching him. In front of me.” 

Harry has his fists gripping on the duvet underneath him in an attempt to direct his anger somewhere. He opens his mouth to speak, but closes it again when he sees the minute shake of Liam’s head. That means Liam needs to take the lead right now. It’s just another one of the many unspoken languages they’ve developed with each other over the years. And Harry knows Liam’s right, but that doesn’t mean he has to like it.

Liam’s gaze flicks from Harry back to Zayn. His voice is still gentle when he speaks, but there’s a sense of urgency that wasn’t there before. “Andrew did that when he introduced Louis to us too. He was kissing his neck and hanging all over him. Louis didn’t appear to be distressed by it.” 

Harry doesn’t miss the wounded expression on Zayn’s face and clearly Liam doesn’t either judging by the way he winces in response. He shakes his head quickly. “I didn’t mean to dismiss what you’re saying Z, I’m just trying to understand.”

Zayn gets up then and crosses to the other side of the room, his hands running through his hair frustratedly. He drops his arms and turns back to the pair on the bed. “That’s just it, you can’t understand. You don’t get it, what it’s like to live with men like Andrew. It’s all about power with them. Every single thing is a transaction. You’re not a person, you just happen to have something they want. Andrew stuck his hand down Louis’ shorts yesterday not so he could give him pleasure, but so that he could remind Louis that he has the power to do so. And he did it in front of me to remind Louis that he’s in control. When you live like that day after day you start to think it yourself, you forget you’re not an object. Do either of you have any idea what that’s like?”

He pauses briefly, but then continues when he’s met with silence. His voice is somehow shaky, but steady at the same time. “That’s what I thought. In Andrew’s mind Louis belongs to him, he’s his _property_. So whatever you’re doing to get close to him Harry, you better be careful because Andrew will not hesitate to take you out to protect what he believes is his. Not to mention the fact that Louis would likely pay the price for it too.” 

Zayn sighs then and drops down into the chair Harry vacated earlier. “I’m sorry for getting upset. I just… this is bringing back up a lot of shit I thought I left in the past.” 

_Harry is such an idiot_. He’s never screwed up a case this badly before. He got cocky and acted impulsively and now Zayn is suffering because of it. He moves over to where Zayn is sitting and drops to his knees. “I’m so sorry I got you into this Zayn. Liam didn’t want you anywhere near it and he was right. I was only thinking of our case, I was selfish. But we can still get you out. We’ll make up a cover story, say you’re ill.”

Zayn is already shaking his head before Harry can even finish his plea. “No, I’m not going anywhere. I want to help Louis, I think I can. And I want Andrew brought to justice just as much as both of you do, maybe even more. You can stop blaming yourself Harry, I did agree to this. I just want you both to be aware of how delicate Louis’ situation is right now.” 

Harry feels a firm hand grip his arm and pull him back to standing. Liam is nodding next to him, and Harry copies the action. “We do understand Z. Thank you for telling us. And from now on I want you to tell us everything we can do to make this work.” 

Zayn gives him a weak smile. He gestures to the bed behind them. “Alright, enough groveling at my feet. Go sit down and I’ll tell you.” Liam looks relieved at the joke, but Harry’s head is spinning too fast to really feel anything at all. Zayn waits until they’re both seated before he continues.

“First of all, we need to start with how you treat me Liam.” 

Liam looks startled, like a ghost just showed up in the room. “What do you mean, how I treat you?” 

Zayn pulls his feet up onto the chair and wraps his arms around his knees. “I mean how you treat me in front of Andrew. He’ll warm up to trusting you faster if he thinks you’re like him. You need to be more possessive with me, more controlling. Basically, you need to be… less _you_.”

Liam looks like he’s about to argue, but Harry cuts him off. “He’s right Li. You can’t keep treating Zayn the same way here as you would back home. If you do, Andrew will either think you’re soft or he’ll figure out it’s all a cover.” He looks to Zayn for reassurance and sees him nodding his approval. 

“Exactly. And neither of those are good scenarios. You need Andrew to respect you Liam, and I’m the way you can get him to do it.”

Harrywatches Liam take a deep breath before he responds. “Look, I understand what you’re both saying. I know you’re right. It’s just..” He pauses to scrub a hand down his face before continuing. “Zayn, have you thought about how this is going to make you _feel_? Me treating you like that?” 

Zayn gets up then and sits between them again on the bed, facing Liam. “Honestly, I don’t think I would be able to do this if it was anyone else. But I trust you Liam. I trust you with my life.” 

Harry has a perfect view to see the pain on Liam’s face, but underneath that he sees the resolve that he admires so much. He also couldn’t feel the same way any less if he tried. 

They’re both going to make sure Zayn and Louis get out of this safely. 

_Or they’re going to die trying._

 


End file.
